warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
LakeClan (RPG)/Berrytail
Berrytail is a beautiful white she-cat with a red tail. History Kit-hood :Berrykit was a lively young kit, born to Oakdapple and Lightfur. Her littermates were Lakekit, Larkkit, and Russetkit. Even when she was little, Berrykit knew she wanted to become a warrior. Bumbleheart, the carefree, fun-loving deputy, was the perfect mentor for the hyper little she-kit. So, her grand-sire Hawkstar announced to an excited Bumbleheart that Berrykit would be mentored by the deputy. :Berrykit was playful as a kit, always trying to sneak away from camp and follow patrols. She made her first catch as soon as she opened her eyes - when she blinked for the first time, she saw a tiny mouse scuffling into the soft moss bedding of the LakeClan nursery, and quickly pounced. Lightfur and Oakdapple took this to be a sure sign that Berrykit would become a great, strong warrior and an excellent hunter. Apprenticeship :Berrypaw was eager to begin training. As soon as she received the -paw suffix to her name, the excited she-cat began training immediately. Berrypaw was a natural hunter and Bumbleheart always had something positive to say about her young apprentice. In many ways, Berrypaw resembled Crowflower, the deputy's former apprentice. Both she-cats were spunky, anxious to learn, and rather hyper. Berrypaw soon became the best fighter in the apprentice den, and always beat the others at mock battles. It looked like Berrypaw had a bright future, where she would eagerly rush into battle and give her opponents blows that they would remember for a long time. Forbidden Love :Berrypaw soon became sucked into a web of confusion and deception. Her heart told her to be with her beloved Fizzpelt, and yet her warrior instinct told her no. Fizzpelt was compassionate, and supported her in making a decision. So one sad day, Berrypaw made up her mind. She would go back to the apprentice den and continue on with her life. But her fierce love overpowered her. Crying, she raced out of her den and sobbed into Fizzpelt's thick fur. He comforted her. And, they began to passionately mate. :For a while, all that the Clan knew was that the young warrior Fizzpelt had been padding after Hawkstar's bubbly grandkit. The couple was content with that. But still, they continued to express their blazing love for each other. One day, diaster struck. StarClan began to battle with their earthly descendants. Berrypaw was almost killed by an evil warrior. In rage, Fizzpelt killed the fierce she-cat with a single blow. Then, he carried his mate off into the shadows. He earnestly urged her to stay there. After swiftly licking her leg and crying out his love for Berrypaw, Fizzpelt left his beloved mate. And it was then that Fizzpelt was struck down. :A grieving Berrypaw yowled passionately as she saw her beloved being killed. So she pierced the throat of the she-cat responsible for the death. Then she hurried away. Once they were back at camp, her sister Larkshine began to tend to Berrypaw's wounds. But the young medicine cat noticed a strong kicking sensation in the white apprentice's stomach. Berrypaw was pregnant, with Fizzpelt's kits no doubt! And soon the young queen gave birth to Lovekit and Coalkit. Coalkit has a health problem where he has random strokes. This was tragic news for Berrypaw and Lovekit, but the named Coalpelt continues to remain strong, and he is good friends with his new denmate, Cardinalpelt. And even today, Berrytail still visits Fizzpelt. He comes to her in her dreams. So the two passionate cats continue to fiercely mate and express their undying love. Category:Characters Category:LakeClan article